thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PyroGothNerd/Eye for an eye 28
He's not what I thought he was. He murdered...he calls it execution...but it's murder. Murderers and rapists who suddenly died. He did it. How could it take me so long to realize? Also, Delilah, who betrayed us. He didn't remove her eye marking, like he said. He killed her. She's gone. A lot becomes clear when you let the Zilvra in. But I shouldn't have let the Zilvra in. I should have kept it out. It links minds. He knows I'm typing this right now. So much I can't type. Too many thoughts at once, too many secrets. He believes he's doing the right thing. I think Seaderus was right. He is a hypocrite. He kills without trial, claiming he's working for justice. Oh gosh I can hear his thoughts. I shouldn't have let the Zilvra in. I can control it, but I let it come in. I have better control of it now, but the cost is too much. Our minds are linked. How long before my own thoughts are drowned out? He's at it again. Some man murdered an old lady, and covered up his tracks. He won't get away. He doesn't stand a chance. I can see him...from the eyes of Mister Oculus. I can see others from the eyes of Mister Oculus. His presence is everywhere. Every Judgement who has been possessed...I can hear them struggling for control of their own bodies while they feel the pain of themselves burning from the inside out. I can feel Mister Oculus's glee. He enjoys their pain while he controls them. To me, taking away someone's free will is the worst thing someone can do. He knows I'm typing this, and wants to stop me, but he won't. He wants me to continue liking him. He's pouring thoughts into my head, trying to reassure me everything's alright, and he's doing the right thing, and working for justice. He's nice to people he likes, but if you do something, something bad, he won't care if you rot alive. The man is a judgement now. He's confused and screaming. Thousands of Judgement. All over the world. Screaming inside. In Pain. Fighting for control. Why did I let the Zilvra in? Why did I allow myself to be exposed to this? I thought I never wanted secrets to be kept from me...but now...oh gosh why why? He tries to make me feel better, keeps apologizing. I'm sorry Iris. Please forgive me. I should have known you'd let the Zilvra in. You're stuck with this forever. The Zilvra is now part of your blood. Our minds will always be linked, and you can't die. I'm so sorry you have to see these things. Please try to ignore my thoughts. He tries to reassure me. Maybe Pestilence can get the Zilvra out. It will be a long painful process, but... He tries to stiffle the screams of his victims. He justifies He murdered ten people slowly and framed an innocent man! He deserves it Iris! Don't feel sorry for that thing! That man sells people on the Human Trafficking Market!!! I know you hate people like that, you've seen videos about what those poor people are forced to go through! You know he deserves it! He even closed some of his eyes. Nothing works. I fear I will not sleep tonight. How can I with all these horrifying thoughts flowing into my head? Ah, the other fears are almost here. Can't stop crying. I don't know how to handle this. My mind is overloaded. How am I suppossed to sleep? Why did I let the Zilvra in? Because I knew it would make me see more. I knew it would give me strength. I believed I would be better able to control it. I was stupid. No Iris. You couldn't have known. You didn't know it links minds. I didn't even know it links minds. Come to think of it...there's a lot about it I didn't know. Now I know. Only humans can control it...and only humans it chooses. No we're in eachother's heads. You'll adjust. Besides...at least now we understand eachother better. The Zilvra thinks, too. At least I think that's what's going on. Every now and then, a thought pops up that does not belong to me or Mister Oculus. Telling Mister Oculus where they are. Telling him where to watch...it knows what is going to happen before it happens. Stop Iris. You are not to tell them any more. Is that clear? Everytime I try to type more...it hurts. I can't tell if it's him or the Zilvra preventing me from telling. Category:Blog posts Category:Eye for an eye